Samhain
by El Cadejos
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre qué encntraron Milo y Camus en Francia, a finales de octubre. NO ES YAOI, es sobre Halloween, aunque Samhain es más adecuado para decribirlo


Está sentado solo en la oscuridad, viendo sus horas finales sangrar. El despreocupado reloj le roba suspiros con cada tic tac, tic tac. Es inútil pensar en palabras, pues en esa penumbra, todas las palabras han perdido el sentido. Y aún así, cuando le susurran en el oído, no puede evitar buscarlo con desesperación.

_"Lo que vemos esta noche, lo que hay en tu corazón, tus sueños y mentiras, ¿los puedes tú diferenciar? Esas manecillas del reloj, girando, míralas girar. La candela de tu vida está por desaparecer, esperar a que se apague es lo que nos va a entretener"_

Está despierto en esa oscuridad mientras bailan a su alrededor. Se pregunta si debería rogar por su vida o dejarse arrullar fatalmente en sus brazos; porque esas sombras todo lo ven y rara vez van a ignorar, todo sueño que tuviste, todo acto que querrás olvidar...

x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Octubre; el décimo mes del año. Ciertamente no hay mucho de especial en él; está justo en medio de otoño y todavía falta tiempo para poder descansar durante las festividades de fin de año.

Claro, para los simples mortales que viven despreocupadamente afuera de este lugar, la fortaleza de muros invisibles que llaman Santuario de Athena. Los guerreros que ahí residen, los Santos, no conocen tal cosa como festividades de fin de año (ni de cualquier otro momento del mismo). Su trabajo, no, su deber es proteger a su diosa y a la justicia, mantener la paz en el mundo, sin importar el día en que estos se vieran en peligro.

Por eso, cuando a Camus se le encomendó ir a investigar sucesos misteriosos al fin del mes de octubre, con costo levantó una de sus cejas partidas. –Te asigno esta tarea a ti, Acuario, pues el poblado afectado se encuentra en tu tierra natal de Francia. Se han encontrado muchos cuerpos desmembrados, incinerados o de plano, no se los ha encontrado del todo-

-¿Cree que sea obra de alguna criatura restante que regresó a la vida por el despertar de los Titanes?- preguntó el aludido sin ningún tono en particular.

El Patriarca asintió levemente. –Aún cuando hemos derrotado a esos enemigos, su intervención no fue momentánea. No dudo que todavía ronden vestigios de su aparición-

-Comprendo. ¿Alguna otra indicación que deba seguir?-

-Más que indicación, te recomendaría llevar compañía. La que gustes, es meramente porque desconocemos a qué nos enfrentamos. La cautela apremia-

-Como siempre, son sabias sus palabras Gran Patriarca. Partiré de inmediato-

-Que Athena te proteja, Camus de Acuario- dijo al verlo darse media vuelta y salir del Salón del Patriarca.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Camus miró su reloj. –Hemos llegado algo tarde, ya es media noche Milo-

-¿Crees que encontremos dónde descansar a esta hora?- le preguntó su acompañante al observar que no había nadie en las calles.

Acuario asintió y con un dedo señaló un hostal que estaba al final de la calzada. Se veía algo acogedor; probablemente porque era el único lugar con una luz todavía encendida. Al entrar los recibió un hombre viejo pero agradable, no parecía molesto de recibir clientes a esas horas. –Claro, pasen por favor. Justo tengo dos camas libres-

Aunque el anciano miró con curiosidad el equipaje cúbico que los hombres cargaban, no hizo preguntas al respecto. –Que descansen, jóvenes. Si les puedo dar un consejo, no salgan por la noche mientras estén en este pueblo. No les aseguro que regresarán a descansar a sus camas…-

El par le agradeció y le dio las buenas noches. Antes de irse a acostar, tuvieron una pequeña reunión al final de pasillo. –Parece que los pobladores también conocen la situación-

-Creo que más que conocerla, la especulan- respondió Milo. –Ya sabes como va el dicho "Hay quien todo lo sabe, y quien no, lo inventa"-

-Mañana recorreremos el lugar en busca de indicios de cosmos oscuros. No dudo que nuestra presencia los incite a mostrarse-

-Pienso lo mismo… Que Athena vele tu sueño, Camus-

-Y el tuyo también, mi amigo-

x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Ciertamente el treinta de octubre fue un día infructuoso. A pesar de haber analizado todo el pueblo y los bosques circundantes, no encontraron nada que les pudiera indicar qué podía estar afectado esa localidad.

Lo único rescatable fueron los comentarios de una muchacha que vendía flores. –Poco antes de que comenzaran a suceder esas terribles cosas, un circo llegó al área. Se llama la Ópera de Espectralis. Muchas personas han ido a verlos y les ha encantado, especialmente para estas fechas, pero otras (según dicen) no se han vuelto a ver desde que asistieron a la función-

Milo le agradeció la información y la vio entrar con mucha prisa a una casa cercana. –Parece que tendremos que ir al circo… puede que los seres oscuros se camuflen ahí como maravillas exóticas-

- Estoy de acuerd…- comenzó a decir el francés, pero fue interrumpido por una mujer que cayó del cielo justo entre ellos. Vestía de verdes y azules.; usaba un antifaz sobre sus ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. Hizo un salto hacia atrás y de ningún lugar aparecieron dos tiquetes entre sus dedos. –Buen día, caballeros-

Milo arqueó las cejas, Camus con costo parpadeó. –Buen día a usted también, señorita-

-No pude evitar escuchar que querían visitar nuestro glorioso circo- dijo con una voz dulce, pero dulce como el veneno. –Y aunque las entradas tienen un precio, un par de caballeros tan…- los miró a ambos y se lamió los labios. –Ilustres no deben preocuparse por tales frivolidades-

Un ligero tic en el ojo derecho de Acuario hizo que la mujer sonriera aún más. –Hoy treinta no hay función, pues mañana será la última y más increíble de todas. Es necesario prepararnos con empeño-

-Ahí estaremos, ha de ser un gran espectáculo- comentó Milo con naturalidad.

-Oh, lo es; el más grande que jamás verán…- murmuró en el momento en que el viento sopló fuertemente y muchas hojas volaron a su alrededor. Cuando ambos voltearon hacia ella, no había más que el recuerdo de verla en ese lugar.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x

La noche del treinta y uno de octubre estaba plagada de bruma, aunque se podía percibir el débil brillo de una luna casi llena en el cielo. Milo llevaba una gabardina negra mientras Camus una de color crema. Dejaron sus Cajas de Pandora cerca de la carpa del circo, pero suficientemente ocultas como para que ningún transeúnte observador las pudiera encontrar.

En la entrada una mujer (no podían asegurar que fuera la misma del día anterior) les dio la bienvenida y los invitó a pasar. Adentro todo estaba oscuro, era difícil mirar bien los rostros de los demás espectadores. Se sentaron en el tercero de los cinco escalones que tenía su gradería y aguardaron en silencio; cautelosos y observadores. –La muchacha de las flores tenía razón- susurró Milo al observar las escenografías. Todas y cada una de ellas era una referencia directa a los monstruos de todas las mitologías imaginables. Su escucha frunció el seño. –Algo en el aire es inquietante-

-La función está por comenzar- le cortó Milo al ver como dos reflectores iluminaban la parte central del circo. –La bienvenida les doy a la Ópera de Expectralis; con un show como el nuestro, ¡hasta les podría causar parálisis!-  
Algunos asistentes rieron, pero los dos Santos se mantuvieron serios. La mujer en el centro casi pareció notarlo y sonrió ligeramente en su dirección. –Les presento a los miembros del elenco, tan bellas que hasta al más ilustre dejarían como un zopenco-

Se alinearon 4 mujeres. Sus trajes en general eran negros con detalles y otros elementos en color referentes a su parte dentro del circo. -Yo soy Rouge, la Titiritera, pero no una cualquiera. Mis marionetas son tan vívidas y reales, que se preguntarán sin son sólo madera o serán acaso… ¿mortales?- se presentó, seguida de una carcajada siniestra y algunos movimientos por parte de un muñeco rubio de ojos verdes. Su blusa tenía ruedos y sus guantes negros unas líneas plateadas, tal vez los hilos con los que controlaba la marioneta.

Seguidamente pasó al frente la del traje con dorado, que tenía en su cabeza un sombrerito ladeado. –Yo soy Aureas la Malabarista Tragasables, ¡Sin duda soy insuperable! Un acto combinado más sorprendente imposible, ¡Observen cómo el acero se vuelve apetecible!- exclamó cuando engulló en un instante una daga que tenía en la mano.

Ahora pasaba al frente aquella identificada con el azul. Las mangas de su blusa se abrían mucho cerca de las muñecas, aparentando llamas azuladas. –Azurra la que traga fuego, mis suspiros te podrían dejar ciego. Muchos dicen que soy como un demonio dragón, ¿crees tu en eso que llaman religión?- Muchos de la primera fila se cubrieron cuando ella dejó escapar una llamarada de su boca.

La cuarta y última era la que tenía detalles en verdes brillante. De una pieza en su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos dorados y en una de sus manos, un guante metálico con largas garras sostenía un látigo. –Nenevo la Domadora de Bestias, me queda muy poca modestia. Elefantes, lagartos y hasta leones, cualquier cosa allá afuera obedecerá mis indicaciones- dijo al hacer sonar su látigo justo encima de las cabezas de los espectadores.

A medida que el espectáculo avanzaba, Milo notaba que el ambiente se volvía más y más frío. Camus notó su inquietud y le preguntó qué pasaba. En el momento en que ambos dejaron de prestar atención al centro del escenario, se apagaron las luces. Ambos instintivamente asumieron poses defensivas, pero no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no había nadie a su alrededor. Todos los otros espectadores se habían desvanecido. –Pero ¿qué demon-..?- Nenevo se carcajeó. -¿La Santa Compaña? Ya se va, ya se fue. Acaba de terminar el espectáculo que vinieron a ver-

Una risa surcó el helado aire hasta sus oídos y un reflector iluminó a Aureas en el centro del escenario. -¿Qué les pasa, caballeros? ¿No será que le temen a la oscuridad, a los mitos de octubre? Qué trivialidad-  
Camus volteó de pronto para detener una agresiva acción de parte de Azurra, quien por detrás intentó tomarlo por el cuello. -¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué han hecho con las buenas personas de este pueblo?-

De repente, Milo sintió una mano en una de sus piernas y con presteza atrapó a Nenevo. Ésta estaba oculta debajo de la gradería. –Oh, pero qué sorpresa, qué habilidad. A la domadora ha conseguido inmovilizar- musitó Rouge al acercarse a ambos desde la segunda fila. Milo se soltó del agarre y velozmente (aunque con cuidado) subió a Nenevo hasta el lugar y le mantuvo las manos tras la espalda. –Mi amigo les hizo una pregunta, respondan-

Azurra hizo un movimiento rápido, dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó… o mejor dicho, no cayó. Estaba flotando sobre la primera fila con un sorprendido Camus colgando de su brazo. Aureas, que estaba justo debajo, comenzó a reír. –Mírate nada más, como una piñata. Tratar de ganarle a Azurra, qué idea tan insensata-

Rouge ahora estaba de pie al lado del Escorpión, con una sonrisa que no le auguraba nada bueno. –Te haré una oferta que tendrás que aceptar, suelta a Nenevo o mi amiga soltará al tuyo y se va a matar~- Milo, para sorpresa de ellas cuatro, sólo sonrió. –Adelante entonces, quiero verlas intentarlo-

Azurra entrecerró sus ojos, molesta y se elevó hasta tocar el tope de la carpa para luego despedirse de Camus y soltarlo. Éste, con presteza, se giró y creó una columna de hielo en la que con mucha gracia cayó de pie. Al verlas tan momentáneamente perplejas, el griego aprovechó para tomar a las dos que tenía al lado y de un salto quedaron los tres en el escenarios, justo al lado de la columna. Aureas elevó una ceja. –Esta sí que es una sorpresa, uno de los caballeros hace magia muy traviesa-

Rouge hizo un par de cabriolas y terminó al lado de la dorada, con una cara más que complacida. –Baila mi Príncipe de las Marionetas, ¡golpéalo hasta que su magia quede obsoleta!- le indicó al muñeco, el cual rápidamente se lanzó contra Milo. Éste saltó sobre su cabeza y le cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo, su uña brilló carmesí y cortó los hilos de la titiritera, dejándola sin su arma atacante. El aura dorada que lo rodeaba no fue bien recibida por las cuatro mujeres.

Camus, por su parte, mantenía la vista fija en Azurra. Ésta seguía en la parte alta de la carpa. –Así que tienes la habilidad del ambiente congelar… veamos qué pasa cuando se te intenta calcinar- dijo al soplar fuertemente. Una llamarada sin duda digna de un dragón escapó de su boca. –Polvo de Diamantes- murmuró el Santo para contrarrestarla, pero no le estaba siendo tan fácil. _"Esto no está bien, sea lo que sea esta mujer, no debería poder contra una técnica especial como el Polvo…"_

El griego, mientras tanto, miraba fijamente a las tres que tenía enfrente. Podían sentir como su mirada las penetraba, las desnudaba, las inmovilizaba… para cuando se dieron cuenta, no podían mover sus cuerpos. -¿Pero qué ha hecho este hombre que no nos podemos mover, qué no sabe que este tipo de trucos sólo nos hace enfurecer…?-  
Milo estaba satisfecho de verlas bajo su poder, pero una repentina sonrisa en la cara de todas ellas le bajó los ánimos. Nenevo elevó la mano del guante metálico lentamente, y con cada segundo que iba pasando, doblaba uno de sus cinco dedos; contando. En el momento en que llegó a cero, se escuchó como algo se rasgaba en lo más alto de la carpa. Milo volteó para ver el agujero que dejaba Azurra al jalar la tela y dejar al descubierto un cielo despejado y una luna llena y brillante.

Nenevo se hincó con la cabeza abajo. –Mi luz, mi madre, la Reina de la Noche; permítame la fuerza para arrancar la cabeza que le daré como broche- Seguidamente se desprendió de su guante de metal y varias de sus ropas, pero no de la pieza de la cabeza. Milo observó, aterrado, cómo de su rostro se abultaba un hocico y de sus manos comenzaban a salir garras. En la cadera nacía una cola y todo el cuerpo se cubría de cabello negro pero brillante. Una enorme mujer lobo estaba frente a él, pero por los cuernos dorados bien podría haber sido un demonio infernal. Ésta se movió con rapidez, pero no a la velocidad de la luz, y sin embargo su víctima no la pudo esquivar. A pesar de que corrió a toda velocidad hacia Milo, en el último momento saltó con fuerza y tumbó a Camus de su columna. Al mismo tiempo Azurra y Rouge se abalanzaban sobre el griego y lo dejaban de espaldas en el suelo.

Con la mirada fija en sus rostros y los largos colmillos que estaban dejando entrever, no pudo evitar murmurar _"¡Lamia…!"_(1). El francés, por su parte, luchaba para evitar que la bestia cerrara sus fauces en su cara. Mientras con una mano le detenía el pecho, con la otra le intentaba congelar la boca. –_Louve, impossible!_ (2)- y aún cuando intentó lanzarle un ataque directamente, se percató de que su cosmos no estaba aumentando. Muy por el contrario, parecía no estar reaccionando a su esfuerzo. -¡Milo…!- forcejeó para quitarse a su atacante de encima. -¡Milo, tenemos un gran problema!-

El otro esquivó por escasos milímetros la mordida de Aureas y se colocó al lado del otro Santo. –Yo diría que más bien son cuatro-  
-No, ¿qué no te das cuenta? Nuestros cosmos… es como si no tuviéramos cosmos- le dijo, en su mano intentando crear una esfera de hielo pero no obteniendo ningún resultado. Milo extendió su índice derecho y trató de hacerlo brillar, pero tampoco fue capaz. Las cuatro mujeres se alinearon frente a ellos.  
-¿Son monstruos como ustedes vestigios de los titanes?-

Rouge negó con la cabeza. -¿Titanes, y esos quiénes son? A esos no les debemos ninguna devoción-  
-Entonces ¿Qué hacen en este mundo, atacando mortales?- preguntó Camus sin dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.  
Nenevo dio un paso al frente. Su boca no articulaba palabras, pero de alguna manera las escucharon en sus mentes. –Recuerda, mortal, que hoy es Samhain (3), la última fecha para cosechar-  
Milo elevó una ceja. -¿Cosechar…?-  
-Cualquier cosa se pueda cosechar. La carne y la sangre no son de ignorar- respondió Azurra.  
-Vinimos a recolectar lo que hace cincuenta años acabábamos de cultivar-  
-Niños, mujeres, mascotas también, todo se vale, ¡sabe tan bien!-  
-Y ahora para el postre tenemos dos hermosos caballeros, tan fuertes y elegantes, aunque un poco groseros-  
-Pero qué importa, es lo de menos. Ya que los tenemos aquí… ¡DISFRUTEMOS!-

Y así Nenevo y Rouge tiraron a Milo al suelo, mientras Aureas y Azurra hicieron lo mismo con Camus. A pesar de que ambos hombres intentaron liberarse, parecía una tarea imposible. Era como si su fuerza fuera drenada de su cuerpo y entre imágenes confusas sólo podían sentir cómo esos seres los acomodaban para disfrutar el último festín de Samhain. Uno sintió una lengua lamer su cuello mientras que otro recibió un suave pinchazo en el hombro.

De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Milo despertó de golpe, su cuerpo sudoroso. Se miró las manos, el cuerpo. Todo estaba donde debía. Miró la cama de al lado, donde Camus todavía descansaba, aunque una arruga surcaba su frente. Instintivamente miró hacia al lado, y suspiró aliviado al ver que sus Cajas de Pandora estaba ahí con ellos. Parecía que todo había sido producto de un mal sueño, tal vez por el cansancio de llegar tan tarde el día anterior. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, así que había cierta penumbra en la habitación

Se puso de pie y entró al baño para lavarse la cara. Cuando remojó su rostro con agua, se limpió con el paño pero este cayó al suelo casi instantáneamente. Ahí, en el espejo su reflejo le mostraba una monstruosa herida en su hombro. Como si una enorme bestia lo hubiera atacado.

Salió alarmado del baño y levantó a Camus, quien se veía terriblemente pálido en aquella oscuridad. Acuario no reaccionó, parecía estar profundamente dormido. El griego miró de nuevo las Cajas de Pandora y vio que tenían unas notas escritas con un tinte rojo.

"¡Hasta el año que viene, ilustres caballeros. Tal vez en ese momento, más que enfrentarnos, seamos compañeros!"

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

**Fic escrito para el concurso de fics de Halloween en el Saint Seiya Zone v2. Una vez más, pegué el 4to lugar XD**

**razz**


End file.
